


Closer

by wednesdays__child



Series: Temptation [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Discussion of Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron comes home from college after being away for the past four years. When he gets a call to help out his brother, Sean, he's shocked to see his old flame Spencer sitting there, looking just as tempting as he did when they were just kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've messed with the timeline on this. Aaron and Spencer are much closer in age then in the show so this is completely AU.
> 
> In flashbacks, Aaron is 17 and Spencer is 13. In present time, Aaron is 21 and Spencer is about to turn 18.
> 
> This came to be after I listened to the Chainsmokers song "Closer" like twenty times in a row as I was working on choreography for an event. Somehow, my brain thought this would be the perfect inspiration for a Hotch/Reid fic. Go figure.
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics signifies flashbacks._

***********

 

Aaron wasn't happy. One day back and he was having to go and rescue his little brother. Not like that was anything new but he'd just gotten back for Christ's sake. At least, it wasn't Sean that was too drunk to drive home this time. Apparently he'd invited some "friends" over to his work and promptly gotten them drunk. It was a wonder that Sean had landed the job in the first place much less kept it at all.

Walking into the hotel bar, Aaron shook his head, immediately able to tell where Sean and his friends were sitting. Following the braying laughter, he made his way to the corner booth before stopping to take up his most intimidating stance; feet hip distance apart, arms crossed over his chest, scowl gracing his hard features.

Sean looked up and smiled - just god damned smiled - and shouted, "Hey guys! Aaron's here! You remember Aaron?"

Three heads turned and looked at him, but Aaron only saw one face before he dropped his facade.

"Spencer?" he gasped.

"Aaron," Spencer smiled as he stood to greet the older boy. Aaron's eyes widened as he watched the younger boy rise, shocked at how tall he was. Spencer was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Holy shit," Aaron murmured. "When did you get so tall?"

Spencer laughed at that. "I kinda sprouted up last year. My mom hates it."

Unable to resist any longer, Aaron reached out and took the boy in his arms and gave him a big hug, patting him on the back three times before releasing him and gripping him by the shoulders. "We need to catch up," he said as he directed Spencer back to the booth before sliding in himself.

Sean chuckled lightly before introducing the other two boys at the table with them. "Obviously you know Spence. This is Anderson. Not sure if you remember him or not, Aaron. He lives next door and this other cool cat is Spencer's buddy from CalTech. His name is Ethan."

Greeting the other boys at the table, Aaron knew why he'd been called. Both Anderson and Ethan were spectacularly drunk, their eyes half-lidded and nearly watering and their bodies leaning and slowly listing toward each other. 

"I know you're underage, Spencer, and you two really don’t look old enough to be drinking," Aaron started. "Sean, you can get in so much trouble for serving your friends alcohol. You shouldn't even be in this bar."

"Ah, see here, big brother," Sean smoothly replied, "I work here so it's all fine and dandy if I hang out here with the guys while I'm on break. Since it's past the dinner and happy hour rush, the chef doesn't mind if I sit out here, just so long as I'm not drinking. Now, as for these fine gentlemen, if you check their IDs, you will see they are all of legal drinking age for the great State of Virginia."

Another scowl settled over Aaron's features as he thought about these younger boys drinking illegally like this, not that he hadn't had his fair share of drunken nights over the last four years while he was away at college, but still, they could all get into a lot of trouble.

"Well, I'm glad you at least called me to come and get them so that nothing really bad happened."

"And that's why I love you, Big Brother, "Sean nearly sang as he stood to slip out of the booth. "Now I have to get back to the kitchen to finish off my shift. The chef is showing me a cooking technique called sous vide that we are using for tomorrow night's special. Make sure to take good care of my boys, Aaron!"

The older boy sighed as watched his brother disappear into kitchen before turning back to the boys at the table with him. When he met warm hazel eyes, he smiled. 

"It is really good to see you again, Spencer. How long has it been?"

"Four years," the younger boy answered, picking up his glass.

Aaron quickly snagged the glass from the long, elegant fingers, bringing it up to his nose for a quick sniff. Taking a sip, he realized it was just sweet tea and he smiled, glad that Spencer wasn't drinking like the other boys.

"Satisfied?" Spencer asked, an annoyed expression covering his face.

"Yes," Aaron answered before taking a long swallow of the other boy's drink. "Just wanted to see what you were drinking. You can't even be eighteen yet, right?"

"I will be," the younger boy answered bristly as he snagged the glass from Aaron's fingers, "My birthday is in seventeen days, two hours and thirty-seven minutes."

Of course that was the answer he'd gotten. Aaron would have expected nothing less from the genius than for him to know when he'd turn eighteen down to the minute. He propped his chin up as he leaned one elbow on the table just to look at Spencer. It been a long time but he hadn't completely forgotten about the young man. But here he was now, on the verge of manhood, looking way too good sitting here in the little hotel bar. The four years away had done Spencer some good. He was slightly tanned from the California sun, although he still held onto some of the lovely paleness his porcelain skin always held. His hair was longer now than it was been then, curling around his ears and somehow highlighting those insanely chiseled cheekbones that haunted Aaron's dreams.

"So? I take it you two know each other?" 

Aaron scowled at the boy who was now leaning over Spencer's shoulder to smile at Aaron. Ethan, Sean had called him. A friend of Spencer's. A friend of Spencer's who had followed him all the way to Virginia and was now drunk in this stupid bar. Aaron didn't like him.

"It's kind of a long story," Spencer answered for him.

"We got time," Anderson snickered as he tried to wave down the waiter. When he got there, Aaron beat him to the punch.

"They" he pointed at the two drunk boys, "Will have water with a side shot of pickle juice and I'll have an iced tea, no sweetener please."

As the waiter walked away, Spencer smirked. "Always the protector."

"So?" Ethan nearly wailed, "Story time!"

"Fine," Spencer grumbled. "You want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"You do it," Aaron replied. "If I do it, you'll just keep interrupting me to correct what I get wrong."

The younger boy chuckled then, dropping his chin and letting some hair fall from behind his ear and into his eyes. Aaron reached up to brush it back, smiling when Spencer looked up and gave his thanks.

"I was Sean's tutor my senior year of high school," Spencer started. "He was a freshman and was flunking out of nearly all of his classes. We were the same age because I'd been pushed through so many grades and was set to graduate that year. We had the same counselor and she thought it would be a good idea to pair us up since Sean and Aaron's parents were not happy with how he was doing and I didn't really have the social skills I was going to need to be in college the following year. We got along pretty well as long as we studied at the library and didn't get too distracted. Sean is a master at getting off topic."

Both Aaron and Anderson snorted at that. They both obviously had experienced Sean's skill at getting people off track.

"Anyway," Spencer continued. "I helped Sean get his grades up enough that he didn't have to repeat his freshman year, but he needed to do summer school to get all the credits he would need to graduate so the Hotchner's continued to pay me to tutor him through the summer. It worked out great for me since I needed some money for college."

"Okay," Ethan piped up. "That's all fine and dandy but that doesn't explain how you know **him**."

Ethan nearly spat the word **him** as he pointed at Aaron.

"I was in boarding school," Aaron explained, glaring at the other boy. "My parents thought it would be good for me, you know, toughen me up for the real world. So I met Spencer when I came home for the summer while I waited for college to start in the fall. We became friends then when he was able to talk about some of the topics I was interested in from school. We could just sit around and talk for hours about everything and nothing."

Spencer looked up then, a heat in his eyes that let Aaron know that he hadn't forgotten that summer at all. Just like Aaron hadn't.

"So what's up with the protector comment?" Anderson asked as their drinks arrived. He threw back the shot of pickle juice when prompted by the oldest boy before taking a large swallow of the water. "Gross," he complained.

"You'll thank me later," Aaron muttered half under his breath.

"One day, Aaron, Sean and I were out and Harper Hillman walked by. As she did, she just turned and...looked at me. She asked if I'd seen Alexa lately. Well, it shook me up so badly that I nearly vomited. Aaron noticed of course and asked. I couldn't tell him so Sean did. He was so angry. I've never seen anyone that angry before."

He didn't elaborate any further, so Aaron figured the other boys knew the story about how Spencer had been so brutally bullied at that school. It still made his blood boil.

As Spencer continued to recall the story, Aaron remember the anger he'd felt that day like it was yesterday. He knew all about anger. It had been preached in his home at an early age and he learned at the hands of the master. But he'd always kept himself in check - until that day.

"What happened?" Anderson whispered, enraptured by the story.

"I found the kids that were there that night and beat the shit out them," Aaron answered bluntly. "It wasn't easy but I tracked them down. Being at a military style boarding school for four years is good for something. Then I found Harper and Alexa and showed them what I did to their 'boyfriends' and made them come and apologize to Spencer."

"I was less than happy..."

"He is kind of a pacifist..."

"But no one had ever done that for me before..."

"But they should have..."

"So, we became friends."

It all sounded so simple. Beat up a couple of people and suddenly you're buddies. It wasn't quite that simple, but it was a good enough explanation for these jokers. 

"Such good friends that you guys haven't talked in four years?"

Aaron nearly jolted at the taunt. He decided he really didn't like this Ethan guy.

"Ethan," Spencer hissed at his friend.

"No, it's all good, Spencer," Aaron soothed. "We got busy, I guess. Both of us. I carried a pretty heavy load to get done in four years plus working to support myself. I have a double major now. Criminal Justice and Psychology. Plus I'm studying for the LSAT. Doesn't quite leave time for much extra social ties."

Ethan started laughing then and Aaron was really confused.

"A double major?" the other boy laughed. "You poor thing. I guess you hadn't heard then that Spencer has already finished his first Ph.D. Guess you need to be calling him 'Doctor Reid' now."

Aaron knew his face must have looked ridiculous but there was no way he could get the shocked look off his face. "Ph.D.?" he asked.

"And a I have my first BA too," Spencer replied with a soft smile. "I should be done with my second doctorate by the end of this coming school year."

Aaron laughed then. "I always knew you were a genius."

Ethan looked a little put out that his attempt at embarrassing Aaron hadn't worked. They took a few minutes to finish their drinks as Anderson explained that he and Sean were hoping to be roommates if they could figure out how to move out of their respective parents' houses. Ethan talked about his and Spencer's friendly rivalry at CalTech, being the two youngest and brightest at the school. He had accompanied Spencer back home but was leaving in just a few days to go back to his own home town of New Orleans, not that Aaron was happy about that or anything.

Finally, Aaron had had enough and told the guys to finish and he was taking everyone home. They paid their bills and Aaron sent a message in to Sean before they left the bar. Piling the still drunk boys in the car and getting them to their respective homes was no small feat, but Aaron was more than happy once they were safely out of his car and home.

Turning to Spencer, he muttered, "Tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I hope I never see them again."

Spencer barked a laugh at that, turning that brilliant smile on him. Aaron felt his insides flutter a little. He started to head for Spencer's house to drop him off but thought better of it. As he made his way out of town, the younger boy asked, "Where are we going?"

"Thought we could just drive for a little while and get caught up," he explained. "It's been a while."

"Four years," Spencer breathed. "Four years and no calls. No letters. No nothing. Why, Aaron?"

"You didn't call me either," he countered, not answering the question.

"I was working on a Ph.D."

"I was working a double Bachelors and working part time at the Rec Center. You know my dad wouldn't support me. Not after..."

Spencer laid a warm hand on his thigh, stopping the conversation cold. "Is he still holding that against you? We were just kissing."

Aaron snorted, anger building up inside him. "Of course he's still holding that against me. He caught his 'fuck up son' kissing an underage boy. An underage boy who was the same age as his younger brother. Even after I had a girlfriend in college, he still calls me a fag when no one else is around."

"I'm sorry, Aaron," the younger boy whispered as he pulled his hand away.

Aaron quickly caught it and put it back where it had been.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. I was seventeen so nothing we did was illegal. All we did was make out. I'm not sorry."

Spencer smiled. "It's really good to see you. I didn't know if you would be home over the summer or not. Do you want me to help you study for your LSATs?"

"Do you know anything about Law?"

"Not yet."

They both laughed as Aaron took a turn out onto a familiar dirt road. Spencer had to know just where they were going. It was a small, isolated road that overlooked the town. It was spectacular view, one he hadn't seen since the day before they both left for college. His stomach fluttered in anticipation.

Aaron parked and turned off the engine before turning in his seat to look at the younger boy.

"This is nice," Spencer said, looking around the Range Rover Aaron was driving. "Didn't know you could afford something like this."

"Got it off a buddy of mine at college," Aaron explained. "Derek couldn't quiet afford the payments on it so I took it over for him. It's more than I'd like to pay but I make it work. It holds all my stuff when I go out to train."

"Still doing those race things?"

"Triathlons is what they are called," Aaron explained, smirking at the younger boy before reaching out and cupping his cheek. "This is alright?" he asked, his voice softer and breathier than he'd hoped.

"Yes," Spencer answered, his eyes closing slightly. "God, yes."

Aaron leaned in, pulling the younger man to closer to him, so much like that first time.

_Spencer had been so angry at him, yelling until his face turned red and the vein in the middle of his forehead was bulging. He'd told Aaron he didn't need his help, didn't want it. He insisted that he was over it, that it didn't bother him anymore. But Aaron knew better, could see it in his eyes._

_Finally, he decided it was time to shut Spencer up. So he reached out, resting his palm on the younger boy's cheek. It did the trick and Spencer snapped his jaw shut at the touch. Aaron leaned in then, checking to make sure that the younger boy was okay with this. Not seeing any resistance, he pulled him in, chuckling softly when they both turned their heads the same way, bumping noses._

As he leaned in, Aaron laughed when they both turned their heads the same way and bumped noses. He reached up with both hands and turned Spencer's head just how he wanted him. The kiss started slow and tender, almost chaste except for the passion behind it. Just a soft brush of dry lips against each other as they shared their breath. 

Finally, Aaron pulled away, resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "I missed that."

Spencer snorted at that. "Like you haven't kissed anyone while you were gone."

"No one like you."

"Shut up," Spencer laughed, pushing at Aaron's shoulders. The older boy let himself get moved back toward the driver's seat before reaching out for the younger man again. "You said you had a girlfriend. Who is she?"

"Her name is Haley Brooks," Aaron answered. "She's nice, cute, makes me laugh. But we broke up about a week ago."

"Why?"

"She wasn't what I wanted."

"What do you want, Aaron?"

_"What do you want, Aaron?" Spencer asked._

_Aaron sighed. He wasn't really sure what he wanted. He hadn't planned on kissing Spencer in the first place so this was all new territory for him. But the boy was so tempting, so pretty with his curls and his puppy dog eyes and perfect cheekbones. And that fire when he got angry was just way more than Aaron could resist._

_"I only want what you can give me, Spencer."_

"What about you?" Aaron asked. "Have you been with anyone since..?"

"Since you? Yes, Aaron, I have."

Aaron tried not to bristle of the thought of Spencer with someone else. Sure, he'd had a steady girlfriend but somehow he still thought of Spencer as his. "Who?" he asked. "Please tell me it's not that jerk Ethan. That guys is a tool."

Spencer laughed then. "It's not Ethan. There was this guy, his name was Tobias. Really brilliant but seriously troubled. It didn't last too long but I was good with that."

"Good," Aaron smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Spencer again. It was like he had forgotten what this was like and suddenly it was all he could think about. He slipped his fingers in the tangled curls, amazed at how soft they felt between his fingers. The soft strands caught in his fist and he pulled gently, nearly groaning when Spencer whimpered against his lips. 

He pulled, trying to get closer, needed to have the younger boy nearer to him, but in this space, it was nearly impossible. Finally Spencer pulled away and smiled at Aaron.

"Why don't we..?" He nodded his head toward the backseat before easily slipping between the seats and settling in the spacious area, beckoning the older boy to join him. Aaron only hesitated for a moment before working himself in between the seats to join the other boy there. Once they were settled, Spencer immediately arranged himself in the older boy's lap, his knees pressing into the vinyl on either side of strong, denim clad thighs. It was so different from the last time, but still so familiar.

_They had kissed a few times, but things had never gotten this far before. Spencer had come over to help Sean but the younger brother had left with their mother to go shopping. Sean never missed a chance to go shopping with Mother._

_Aaron knew they were all alone. His father would be working until late so he felt safe in the library. Spencer loved it in there. There was always something he hasn't read yet and Aaron loved to see the smile on Spencer's face when he discovered something new._

_Aaron had been sitting in the large wingback chair in the corner, his favorite spot to hide since he had been a child, when suddenly he had a lap full of happy Spencer. The smaller boy easily straddled his legs before wrapping his long, gangly arms around his neck._

_"What's up?" Aaron asked._

_"Just wanted to say thank you."_

_"What for?"_

_"For being you."_

_Aaron really didn't understand what or why Spencer was thanking him for but he wasn't going to say no. He was happy to pull the younger boy down onto him, pressing his lips down into his own. He wouldn't push him, wouldn't ask for more than he was willing to give._

This was different. Spencer was different. He took charge, had gained confidence and took what he wanted from Aaron. Aaron moaned as long fingers curled in his short locks and he was suddenly very glad he'd started to let it grow out a little bit. Spencer shifted, settling himself further against the older boy. Aaron couldn't help but let his hands roam, first travelling over thin shoulders before trailing down the long back and finally settling on the younger man's ass. Spencer groaned then, driving his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Aaron let him enter him, taste him, take him. It was deliciously heady to have something so different this time.

When his hands reached the bottom of Spencer's sweater and shirt, he pulled back and looked up into lusty hazel eyes. "Can I?" he whispered, his voice a low growl in his chest.

"Yes," Spencer answered as he leaned back, raising his arms to assist the older boy in divesting him of his shirt and sweater. They came off in a tangle and Aaron dropped them in a pile on the floor of the backseat. His hands seemed to move of their own accord as they roamed up the thin but surprisingly toned chest and abs before him. They had never gotten this far before - he had been seventeen but Spencer had only been thirteen and undressing was a step that Aaron hadn't wanted to take. But now, god, now he wanted to see all of him.

"God, Spencer," he groaned. "You're beautiful."

Spencer laughed at that. "I see you're still crazy."

Aaron ducked his head to lightly nip the prominent collarbone before making his way up the long, proud neck and across to his right shoulder. That was when he noticed the black swirls of numbers and symbols inked into the younger boy's skin.

"You have a tattoo?" Aaron asked, shock coloring his voice. "Mr. 'I can't stand needles' got a tattoo?"

Spencer snorted before trailing his fingers over the design on his shoulder. "I lost a bet," he explained. "It's an artistic representation of the Fibonacci spiral and the Golden Ratio. I designed it myself."

"I can't wait to see it in the light," Aaron purred as he leaned forward to bite the tattoo on his shoulder. "But right now, I'll settle for this."

He continued to lavish attention on the intriguing design until Spencer whimpered at the attention. Finally, Spencer leaned back and began to impatiently pull at the bottom of Aaron's henley. Eager to help, the older boy reached down to grip the bottom of the shirt and ripped it over his head and tossed it join the other. 

"Yes," Spencer hissed in appreciation as he trailed delicate fingertips over the older boy's chest and shoulders. "I always knew you would be beautiful. I've dreamed about it so many times. Touching you like this. I never forgot you, Aaron."

He sat back and let Spencer touch as he wanted, soaking in the desire and need from the other boy. Fingers and eyes roamed over defined shoulders and strong pecs before dipping down and tracing a slight six pack down to a deliciously dark treasure trail that disappeared into dark denim. Unable to wait any longer, Aaron pulled the younger boy down to him, taking his mouth in a scorching kiss. They fought and battled for dominance, kissing and biting with tongue and teeth. 

Finally, Spencer pulled away, his breathing hard and labored. "Aaron, please," he whimpered.

With trembling fingers, Aaron reached out before settling on the younger boy's waistband. "You're sure?" he whispered. This? This was big.

"Yes," Spencer answered, covering Aaron's fingers with his own. "I'll be eighteen in a few days and I am completely consenting. There is nothing wrong with this." When Aaron looked like he would baulk, he continued, "I want this, Aaron. I want you. I always have."

That seemed to calm Aaron's fear and he set about divesting Spencer of his pants. Pulling open the button and then the fly, Aaron nearly gasped when he saw the press of his prize struggling against the fabric of Spencer's boxers. He groaned as he reached over to run his fingertips over the hardness hiding beneath. Pulling at the elastic, he smiled when the leaking head was suddenly exposed. 

"Aaron," Spencer groaned, gripping the older boy's shoulders tightly. "Please."

Aaron was more than happy to oblige. Reaching into the boxers, he wrapped his rough fingers around the leaking cock that was arching toward him, begging for attention. He stoked, firm and strong, jacking the younger boy until he was arching and rolling his hips into every motion. 

"Please, Aaron, fuck!" Spencer whined, barely able to remain coherent as he rushed toward his orgasm. "Wanna wait, please."

"It's okay, baby," Aaron whispered, surprised at the ease with which the term of endearment escaped from his lips. "You're seventeen. I'll have you ready to go again in no time. So come for me, Spencer. I want to see you."

As if the words were all he needed, Spencer suddenly shuddered and cried out, his cock spurting over Aaron's hand and onto their stomachs. Slowly, Aaron calmed the younger boy, holding him close and whispering soothing words into his sweat slick skin. Once Spencer had caught his breath, Aaron leaned in to kiss him again, pouring all of his passion and need into it. When they parted, Spencer looked him deeply into his eyes, his desire so strong it made him tremble.

"You're turn, Aaron. I need to see you, please."

Aaron's smile turned nearly predatory as he all but dumped Spencer onto the seat beside him, laying the younger boy out before his hands flew down to the fastenings of his jeans. He started to push them down before thinking better of it. First he reached down and tugged at Spencer's cords. Trousers, boxers, mismatched socks and Chucks landed in a heap on the floor before Aaron began to remove his own. He had to wriggle in the limited space to get the offending material off but eventually he was just as bare as the young man beneath him.

Spencer stared up at him with a look of amazement on his face. "You're magnificent," he whispered reverently. "Do you know that?"

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Spencer, are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Not drunk," Spencer answered. "Just amazed by you." Aaron let him look his fill as he held himself up over the other boy. Then fingertips joined in, following the path his eyes had taken. Aaron groaned at the touch and nearly came undone when tentative, gentle fingers wrapped around his length. He let Spencer explore his cock, rolling his thumb over the head, wrapping tightly around the base before reaching down to fondle his heavy balls.

Eventually, he had to reach down to grip the thin wrist to stop Spencer's exploration. When he looked up into questioning eyes, he explained, "Too good, Spencer. I want to wait until I'm inside you. Can I come inside you, Spencer?"

He couldn't help but smirk as hazel eyes rolled back into Spencer's head and his dick jumped and began to fill again.

"Yes, please," Spencer whispered, reaching for the older boy once again.

"I may be enjoying hearing you beg just a little too much," Aaron chuckled as he reached over the front seat to pull a bottle of lube out of the glove box. 

"You keep lube in your car?"

Aaron shrugged as he hovered over the younger boy. "Luck favors the prepared."

Spencer laughed as he spread his legs as much as the backseat would allow to give Aaron room to settle in between his parted thighs. Coating his fingers with the slick, Aaron rubbed them together to warm it before reaching down between the parted cheeks. Slicking up the small pucker, he whispered softly, "Have you done this, Spencer? Touched yourself here?"

Spencer nodded, whimpering softly when just the tip of one finger found it's way inside.

"Has anyone else? Did you let anyone before me here?"

His head flew from side to side as Spencer groaned, "No. Just you."

"Only me," Aaron purred possessively as he switched from one finger to two. Spencer hissed at the burn and the older boy rubbed his lower belly, calming and soothing him. "You have no idea what you do to me, Spencer."

Slowly, carefully, he prepared the younger boy, making sure that he wasn't going to hurt him, that this would be so good for him that he would want more and more. A third finger made Spencer wince and Aaron was worried this was too much as he watched the younger boy's cock start to deflate. Leaning down, he took the member into his mouth, sucking and licking until he felt it start to fill again. 

"Yes," Spencer groaned. "Move, Aaron. Please move!"

He couldn't hold back the chuckle as he continued to stretch and suck and prepare the boy below him. Finally, Spencer gripped Aaron raven locks tightly and pulled him up harshly.

"Do it," he hissed. "Need you now."

Aaron looked down and was nearly knocked speechless by the naked desire and need in the younger boy's eyes. "I don't have any..."

"Don't need them," Spencer whispered. "I'm clean. I got checked after my first time. And I topped so I'm good. Are you?"

"Yeah," Aaron answered, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Haley and I always used condoms. She was terrified of getting pregnant."

"Good, I want to feel you."

Aaron groaned at the thought and quickly poured a generous amount of lube over his hardness, eager to be inside the younger boy. He placed one hand behind one of Spencer's thighs, lifting the leg to open him up further. Guiding himself toward the stretched opening, he groaned as he pressed against the tight ring of muscles before slowly breaking through. Spencer reached up and gripped the older boy's ass, pulling him in steadily until they were flush against each other.

So hot, so good, so tight and Aaron thought he might come completely undone at that very moment. He froze, his head tucked into the curve of Spencer's neck, his lips resting on the tempting spiral of ink that he licked and bit at again. He waited and waited some more until Spencer rolled his hips, ready for Aaron to move. 

Slowly, he retreated before pressing back inside, rolling his hips and working his cock deep inside the boy beneath him. His pace picked up as he went from teasing to hammering in just a few minutes. It was good, hot and dirty, and Aaron groaned before latching his lips and teeth onto the soft juncture of Spencer's neck, sure that he was leaving a brilliant mark and not caring in the slightest.

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, his voice sounding slightly pained. Aaron stopped immediately and looked up, worried that he had hurt the younger boy. "My head," Spencer explained. "There isn't exactly enough space for us to be this athletic."

Aaron chuckled. He felt bad that he didn't even realize that he had been banging Spencer's head against the backseat door. "Sorry, baby," he apologized. "Just can't help myself with you. What do you want to do?"

"Sit up," Spencer instructed. 

Aaron slowly pulled out and sat up. Spencer quickly arranged himself so that he was straddling the older boy once again. This time, however, he reached down to guide Aaron's rock hard cock to his opening before sliding down on the tempting shaft. Aaron’s head slammed back against the headrest as he was once again surrounded by the perfect heat. Reaching up, Spencer gripped the back of the seat before lifting himself up and working his ass over Aaron's cock. Slouching back in the seat as much as he could, Aaron groaned as he watched himself disappear into the depths of Spencer's body over and over in the low light of the backseat.

"Jesus, Spencer," he groaned. "This is fucking amazing. You should see this."

"I'm a little...busy...at the...moment," the younger boy whined as he fucked himself up and down, his pace increasing as his passion grew.

"Well, maybe you'll get to see when you do me."

Spencer froze at that.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, shock flowing across his beautiful features.

"Of course," Aaron answered simply.

Spencer dove in then, kissing and biting at his mouth, riding Aaron furiously. Aaron's hands flew to the thin waist, doing his best to help steady the younger boy. He planted his feet as best he could against the floorboards so he could meet Spencer on every thrust. When Spencer practically mewled, he knew he had found just the right spot to make the boy come undone. Much too soon, Aaron felt the familiar pull in his belly and knew he was close too.

"Spencer..." he whispered.

"Yes...close...please," the younger boy gasped, head thrown back and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Aaron slipped one hand down to cup his ass and the other moved to grip Spencer's cock. He jacked him in time with their frantic thrusts and then they were coming, him deep within the younger boy and Spencer coating him again with his release. 

The car was filled with heavy breathing as both boys slowly came down from the high of their orgasms. Aaron clutched the smaller boy to his chest, savoring the feel of the hot, sweat slicked skin and the smell of their lust all around them. Finally feeling able to move, Spencer leaned back and gently kissed him, again directing the kiss where he wanted it to go. It was lazy and messy and Aaron thought it was just perfect.

Suddenly, Spencer started chuckling.

"What?" Aaron asked against the kiss swollen lips.

"Isn't this that Blink 182 song that we beat to death that summer?"

Listening intently, Aaron realized he had left the radio on and sure enough, he recognized the song. "I believe it is."

They listened for a long time, lost in the memory of those days four years ago, lightly singing along, "Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice inside my head."

Aaron pulled Spencer closer before reaching blindly in the back to pull out a soft fleece blanket. He wrapped it around them before slowly laying down and settling Spencer against his chest. Eventually they would have to leave, but not just yet. Not if he could help it. He didn't want to face his family and wondered if Spencer needed to go to his mother. He looked around the fogged up windows and wondered how long they could stay like this, hidden away from the world. 

"Do we have to go home?" Spencer asked, his thoughts obviously echoing Aaron's own.

"Eventually," Aaron answered, pressing soft kisses to the top of the curl covered head tucked beneath his chin. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Spencer said, a smile heard in his voice. "You can see me most every day while I'm here. I have one thing I came to do while I was home. I don't want to do it, but I have to."

When he didn't elaborate as to what it might be, Aaron asked, "Need any help with that?"

Spencer didn't answer for a long time but then he whispered, "I'd like that."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a long while, longer than would probably be advised for two tall boys in the back of a Range Rover, but neither of them cared. They were content to stay there, safe away from the world, just holding each other closer. 

**END**  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This really got out of hand. I hope you liked it.
> 
> The Blink 182 song they are listening to is "I Miss You".


End file.
